Who Am I English
by MyBrain
Summary: A small piece i wrote, inspired from 'see who i am' from within temptation. I'm not an English speaker. I would be happy to learn what you have to say about it.


Is it true what they say; are we be too blind to see our destiny? Are we afraid of moving forward …?

Arthur comes into my world, sees through my eyes... Tries to understand why I hide my secrets. I know that you look at me. Since this morning I feel your look on me. I did not move, I fix the druids, I try to find a solution...

I feel your anger and your disgust on me, Arthur; I do not want to lose my king, my friend. I had dreamed so many times of the day magic would be accepted. I so much waited the day you would learn the truth. I know your dream, you dream of the end of this war... It might be the day!

They are right; I have to stop avoiding my fate. I walk closer to druids. One of them moves forward and gives me a piece of clothes. I take it, under your eyes, under the eyes of all Camelott. It is a cloak, it's white with gold embroidery, the sign of the druids and dragon lords are drawn. I put it on, I finally accept my fate!

I Merlin, servant of King Arthur, am Emrys the leader of the druids, the last dragon lord on earth.

Look who am I Arthur. I turn around towards you and I fix you, I know you read into my eyes. Please Arthur, help me.

…

Half of the present sorcerer does not trust me. That is why they rush the revelation. They told you everything. I did not want it to happen that way, I was going to tell you the truth.. One day, when you will have been ready.

But please Arthur, forgive me, believes in me and in my magic. Leave us a chance. Let's show everybody we can create world we dreamed about. A world where sorcerers, and non-sorcerers would live together. We can find a way together. I beg you Arthur listen to me, forgive me! Look into my heart.

I'm afraid Arthur, I'm afraid it's too late. That it's the point of no return. That I waited too long to tell you the truth, I know it now. It's not even me who told you... You learnt it from the mouth of those druids you hate so much. We did not speak since. I did not have the time to explain you...

…

It's time, I take things in hand; I always listened to the others, did what they expected from me. It is time for me to face my responsibilities, I beseech you Arthur, let us create the world we wait for. It's time that changes begin. I know that you are king, it will not be easy. It will be necessary to fight the adviser, the noble. I would be by your side as I always have been. I would support you; I know that your place is not easy. I beg you, Arthur, allow me to be in your world, to see it with you. I do not want to lose what we have, all that we built together. We cannot stop to fight; we have to continue to believe in it. We have to try to build our world, we have to make our decisions, see in their lies, and their truth. All they tell us, it's only what they wanted. Your father, the druids, all. They are only selfish men. Let us create our own truth.

Look who am I, Arthur, please help me. Forgive me, believes in me and in my magic.

I would tell you everything; I would hide no more from you. My errors, my successes. Leave us a chance. Let us show everybody that we can create the world we dreamed about A world where sorcerers, and non-sorcerers would live together. We can find a way together. I beg you, I beseech you, Arthur Pendragon listen to me! Look into me! Please help me. Forgive me, believes in me and in my magic.

It is not the end of our friendship, our story, of Albion.

The druids remain silent; they fixed me all this time. They are still, as if they knew what I told you in this look. It's time that we face up our responsibilities. Arthur let us create our world.

Please Arthur, show them they were wrong to believe I was an idiot, who is not able to fulfill his destiny. Not capable of saving my people. We have to stop listening to them all, let us take our own decisions. Please my king do not listen to them. Do not follow the reign of your father. Don't burn me.

Please do not let them, these councilors, govern you. You are still young, as I am, but together, we can create our world. Look who I am Arthur, Please help me. Forgive me, believes in me and in my magic. We can find a way together. I beg you, I beseech you, Arthur listens to me! Look in me!

You left the window; you took your decision... Am I going to be executed? If it is the case, I shall not leave.

But please Arthur, my king, my friend, looks at me, sees who I am. Sees in my heart. Sees that I would never hurt you. Please help me, to create this world. I refuse to believe that it is the end of our destiny, because it is not the end, the end of our friendship, our story, of Albion.


End file.
